


A Tahrick Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [10]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Tahno's Love Triad, it will be Book 3 and I will still be writing about Tahno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 19:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tahrick Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> **ETA 21/06/13:** A Tumblr post that Bryan made today revealed that Varrick's name isn't spelt "Verick", so I've updated the tags and text of this to reflect that.

            “So.”  Tahno looked at his nails, then flipped his hand for a different angle.  “Pretty boy Water Tribe ladies’ man.”

            “Yes,” said Varrick.

            Tahno drummed his fingers along the banister behind the table.  “Known for his promiscuity.”

            “Yes.”

            “And flamboyant fashion choices.”

            Varrick turned his nose up and adjusted his overcoat under his cloak.  “Yes.”

            Tahno watched him closely, scrutinizing, then stood up and smiled.  “Sweetie, you tried.”

            He turned and walked out with an arm around both Ming and Shaozu.


End file.
